


Rebel Grey and Union Blue

by aNiMeFrEaK4994



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNiMeFrEaK4994/pseuds/aNiMeFrEaK4994
Summary: Bella Swan knew about vampires the whole time. AnnaBelle Lynn Lott-Sturges saved Bella six years ago and introduced her to the supernatural world. Little did Bella know, her new friend would become the mate to the most infamous and dangerous vampire of all time-The Major. New Moon on AU, crossover with AL:VH. Pairings: JasperXOC, AliceXHenry Sturges, BellaXEdward**Cross Posted on Fanfiction.Net**





	1. Prologue, Part 1

_“Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find.” –Alice Cullen_

** Chapter 1—Prologue, part I—Decisions to Make **

One would think that meeting monsters would make a person wary about their presence. One would think that said person would run away screaming when they found out that the person that held their heart was a vampire—a being that would drain the very life from them. Isabella Swan, however, was **not** like most people. Some would say that she had an odd personality about her. Some would say that she had no sense of danger or of self-preservation. Due to recent events, Bella herself might be inclined to agree. 

Her decision to move to Forks, Washington to live with her father set forth a chain of events that not even Bella herself could’ve predicted. If she had known that she would meet a new family of vampires and fall head over heels for one of the members, she might’ve decided to stay with her mother in Phoenix. However, Bella did not know this. In fact, Bella would wager that the **only one** that _could’ve_ known would’ve been Alice Cullen herself, but that would’ve meant that Alice had mastered the art of hiding certain thoughts from her brother, Edward.

Bella never would’ve guessed that in her eighteen years of living that her life would come down to this. How her life has changed in the last eight months! From the disaster with James to her failed birthday, she never thought that Edward leaving would be the thing that would make the ever so small hole in her heart become a gaping chasm. She never thought that the so-called “monsters” that she came to know and love would just willingly pack up and leave her because of a little accident. 

Let it be known that Bella didn’t blame Jasper at all for what happened. A friend had told her once that bloodlust, while not necessarily a valid emotion for most humans, was indeed a valid and powerful emotion for **all** vampires. In fact, this same friend is who Bella is currently trying to contact. This friend has been Bella’s confidant for about six years, though Bella was the only one aging in the relationship. She had introduced Bella to the world of the supernatural when she saved Bella from a rogue vampire when Bella had wandered too far from her mother on one of their trips.

Since then, Bella has bombarded her friend with question upon question about vampires and their world. Bella was relieved that Edward couldn’t read her mind for this reason. If Edward was so distraught over Bella “finding out” that he and his family were vampires, what would his reaction be if he knew that Bella had known all along what he and his family were? However, all the information in the world still couldn’t prepare Bella for the gifts of the Cullen Clan, nor of the incredible tracking skills of James. 

Bella contemplates these things as she stares at her phone for what seems like the millionth time today. Her finger hovered over the call button as she wonders what Anna would say to her when she got done explaining the situation. How does one explain this situation anyway?

How does she explain that, while Anna knew she met a new coven of vampires, she fell in love with one and he decided to leave her because of a freak accident? She could just imagine how Anna’s temper would erupt.

AnnaBelle Lynn Lott-Sturges was a force to be reckoned with when someone she cared about was hurt in some way, shape or form. Bella could just picture the terror she would reign on Edward when she found out how he hurt Bella. She could picture the torment and terror that the town would face by accidentally getting caught in the cross-fire.

Before Bella could talk herself out of calling Anna, her phone lit up with Anna herself calling her. Deciding to answer, Bella said nervously, “Hey, Anna… what’s up?”

 


	2. Prologue, Part 2

_“One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood.”_

_\--Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

** Chapter 2—Prologue, part II—Meeting Anna **

 Anger, irritation, confusion… those emotions are the top three of the torrent swirling around inside my head. After my phone call with Bella, I decided that a little impromptu trip to visit her would be just what the doctor ordered. I just didn’t expect Forks, Washington to be so… _green_. Sure, I had lived in the Northeast with its forests and in the plains with green grass as far as the eye can see (and having great eyesight means that it was pretty far), but here there were so many variants. Light greens, dark greens, jades and olives, shamrock, forest, fern, and so on and so forth. ‘This was the place that Bella chose to move to?’ I thought.

When we last spoke face to face, a little over a year ago I might add, she was talking about possibly going to stay with Charlie for the indefinite future. Of course, this was at her mother’s wedding to Phil and she had just endured about three years of them dating and her mother sighing with longing whenever Phil was away for an extended period of time. “Anna, I just don’t think I can live another year and a half with my mother doing her ‘I really miss Phil’ sigh every couple of weeks,” she’d said with determination. “I think it’s time to call up Charlie and go visit him for a while,” she’d added derisively.

I didn’t think that she was serious at the time, but when she called me a few months later saying that everything was set and that she’d be moving to Washington right before the first of the year, I was shocked. I had known Bella for five (now going on six) years, and she’d always spoken of Forks with hatred and contempt. In fact, about two years after we met she started having her summerly visits with Charlie down in California.

Breaking from my thoughts that would, no doubt, start taking me down a dangerous path, I started focusing on the mile markers and my speedometer instead. It did little to help, as I still had about sixty miles (about two hours or so) until I got to Forks. Sighing, I thought more about what Bella told me when we talked on the phone. I hadn’t heard from her in a couple of months, and I was worried (hence the phone call). It was then that she spilled her guts on what had really happened in the last eight or so months.

She told me that, upon moving in January and starting school at Forks High, she had met a rather peculiar boy who reacted oddly to her presence…well, odder than people had been reacting to her all day anyway. He seemed to avoid her like her just breathing insulted him in some way. Then he was gone for the better part of a week and when he returned, he wanted to act like nothing had happened.

 Bella said that her suspicions of him and his family started then, but they really kicked into gear when Edward saved her from being crushed to death by Tyler’s van (even though I had no clue who ‘Tyler’ is). She began to suspect that the Cullen family were like me and my brother, Henry…vampires. She had brought it to my attention back in February and I told all I knew about vampires and their habits. Of course, everything I knew I learned from Henry in the first couple of months of my new life, but that had been about 142 years ago.

After that, she started watching the family more closely. It wasn’t until mid-April that her suspicions were confirmed when Edward saved her from the group of gang-bangers in Port Angeles. After that, it seemed to be a whirlwind romance. She called me every so often (when Edward and his family were hunting, in fact) to pass on information and ask questions, but it wasn’t until the first week of May when I got a phone call from her asking me how fast I could get to Phoenix to check on her mother.

Unfortunately, Henry (who was always suspicious of my relationship with Bella) was keeping me under lock and key, so I couldn’t leave our little house in Virginia to help. I got a call a few days later from Edward telling me what happened. Well, part of what happened, anyway. I knew that Bella was getting tracked by a rogue vampire and that he threatened her mother. Unfortunately, I don’t think that Bella ever told him that I was a vampire myself otherwise I think his reaction to me would’ve been a vastly different phone call. 

I got to see her a bit this summer when she visited Renee and Phil in Florida, but other than that, it’s been radio silence. I sighed and looked at my mile markers again. It looks like my contemplations have passed the last couple of hours and that I am currently about ten minutes from the Swan residence.

 I start to think about what to say… but what does one say in this situation? I’m sorry you were attacked on your birthday by your boyfriends’ “brother”? I’m sorry I waited almost two months to contact you? I wish that you would’ve contacted me sooner?

I pulled up to the house and just sat there for a minute. It was quite a quaint little house, but it looked homey. The kind of place I wouldn’t mind living in. I got out and walked to the front door and, out of courteously, knocked on the door twice. A man, about 6’0” with dark hair and a mustache, answered and just stared at me for a minute.

I suppose I could understand why. I stood about 5’4” (the same height as Bella), had golden hair from my human days that fell in ringlets down my back (and earned me the nickname “Goldilocks” from my human family) and bright amber eyes that, according to Henry, always betrayed my innermost emotions. I suppose my face wasn’t too bad to look at, as I was often called “pretty” in my human days (and this was back in the 1860s mind you). Plus, there was the irrevocable fact that—as a vampire—I would be able to draw people in with the intent to feed, though Henry and I haven’t fed on a human since about 1929. 

“Can I help you?” the man, who I could only assume was Charlie, asked. “Yes, um…Mr. Swan? My name is AnnaBelle Sturges, I’m a friend of Bella’s?” At the blank look on his face, I continued, “Um…she called me about a week ago telling me she was going through a bad breakup and that she could really use a friend?” Recognition lit up his eyes and he questioned, “Anna? Are you who Bella was telling me should be here in a couple of days?” “Yeah, I made better time then she thought I would.”

 Charlie and I stared at each other for a minute before he moved from the doorway and said, “Up the stairs, first door on your right.” Then he proceeded to go back into the living room where some sort of ballgame was on TV. I marched up the stairs, threw open the door and stated, “Bella Marie Swan!! What were you thinking?!? Waiting two months to call me!?!”


	3. A Run-In with a Wolf

_“I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends”_

_\--Abraham Lincoln_

 

** Chapter 3—A Run-In with a Wolf **

 After a long talk—well scolding on my part—with Bella, I decided that it was time for her to go to bed, and time for me to find a meal to quench my thirst as well as my anger. That is why I am currently running through the forest, trying to find a deer, elk, bear, anything that I could munch on that would tie me over for a couple of days.

It is while running that I get the feeling that eyes are on me. Stopping to look around, all I notice is forest. Trees and green for miles. I notice movement to my left and decide to keep moving. If whatever is following me is stupid enough to attack me, then I might as well have the element of movement and surprise on my hand.

Within the next two minutes the creature makes its move. After jumping over its head, I turn to counterattack only to discover my attacker is a…wolf? Yep, it was wolf—giant, but a wolf nonetheless. It stood about 6’-7’ from its paws to its head, had sharp teeth—duh—and a coat of very pretty, short, thick brown fur with grey fur lining its eyes. My head tilts in confusion.

I’ve seen wolves before, and even hunted a few when the populations were too high. However, this one was different. For one, its eyes held an intelligence that not even the smartest wolves had ever had. All canines are smart, brilliant even; but this wolf had eyes that had the intelligence of a _human_ in them. The second difference was the wolf’s scent.

Normal canines have a bit of an earthy smell to them, along with a lingering scent of blood, depending on if the canine is wild or domesticated. This wolf just plain stunk. It was like a ‘wet-dog’ smell but only if the wet dog started to grow mold on it.

I glanced at the wolf and, in a split-second decision, said, “You’re not a normal wolf, are you?” The wolf stared at me in surprise, as if it wasn’t used to its prey making conversation. The wolf tilted its head for a moment (pondering something, perhaps?), turned around and trotted into the trees. About a minute late, out came a man that stood about 6’4”, had russet skin, deep brown-black hair, and soulful brown eyes.

“What are you doing here, Cullen?” the man asked. Taking on an affronted look, I told him, “My name isn’t Cullen… it’s Sturges.” This obviously hadn’t been what the man was expecting. “What do you mean?” he asked. “All you leeches with amber-ish eyes belong to the Cullen clan, and as far as I know, they’ve all hightailed out of here.” I gave the man the most indignant look that I could manage.

“I don’t know where you got that information,” I started, “but not every vampire that has yellow eyes is a ‘Cullen’. They just happen to have the same diet as them, which is ‘vegetarian’.” The man sneered at me. “Well, if you aren’t associated with the Cullens, then why are you here?” It was a good question. Why was I here? I could’ve gotten all philosophical with him, but decided that I would rather like to keep my head attached to my body.

“My friend was upset about her boyfriend breaking up with her. Well, more so the way he broke up with her to be precise,” I told the man. “You’re here because your friend got dumped?!” I would be surprised too. I nodded and the man gave me a level look. “If I let you go, can I trust you to not hunt anywhere around here or within a 100-mile radius?” he questioned. “If you’re talking about humans, then you don’t have to worry. I’ve been a ‘vegetarian’ for seventy-seven years, thank you very much. If your reference was to animals, then I’ll do my best. This area has the best game that I’ve seen in a long time, and I don’t know that I’ll be able to pass up a bear or cougar if I see one.”

The man nodded. “Thank you. Also, there is a barrier here. My people and I had a treaty with the Cullen family. The river that runs through here is the barrier to the north, to the east, there are cracks in the cliffs that we ask you not to pass. If you head west, there’s a grove of apple trees that protect a meadow. The meadow is neutral ground but if you head into the trees then you hit our territory. Those barriers protect us and our reservation, La Push.”

I nodded, glad for the information. The last thing that I would want to do while I’m here is step on anybody’s toes, especially not the toes of people who can turn into giant wolves. “Is there anything else that I need to know before I continue my hunt?” I asked as politely as I could manage with a growling stomach.

“Well, I’ll have to tell my alpha and the elders about this, just so they can get the heads up and so that none of the pack accidentally attack you if they come across you. If that happens just tell them that you’ve been deemed okay… for a bloodsucker.”

I grinned, “And who exactly do I tell them said that? I don’t know your name, but you know mine… well, surname anyway. My first is AnnaBelle, but you can call me Anna.” The wolf-man grinned wolfishly at me, “Just tell them that you go the okay from Jared.”

 


	4. The Passing of Time

_“All things pass…Perhaps the passage of time is a kind of healing, or a kind of salvation granted equally to all people.”_

_\--Mizuki Nomura_

** Chapter 4—The Passing of Time **

Compared to the next couple of weeks, my run-in with the wolf named Jared was the most exciting part of my trip thus far. I did end up meeting with the rest of the wolf pack as well as the elders of the Quileute tribe. The rules were simple, just as Jared said. I couldn't come or hunt on Quileute lands. The barrier line stood thus: the river to the north, cracks in the cliffs to the east, and the apple grove to the west.

I promised that the rules the Cullens agreed to would be the same ones that I would follow. I would stick to the mountains for my hunting, which was fine with me—deer, elk and mountain lions were my favorite anyway. I spent the majority of time with Bella or at the library in Forks. Bella, I noticed, was becoming an adrenaline junky. The day after my meet-up with the Quileutes, Bella went to the movies with a friend from school—Jessica, Jennifer, or some name that started with a 'j'—out of protest, so her dad didn't send her to Florida.

I don't know what happened during their movie, but when Bella came home, she immediately went online to find—of all things—a place that sold motorcycles. She then proceeded to tell me all about a friend of hers down on the reservation that was a car guru—if you needed to know something about fixing up cars, he was your guy. She planned to get him to fix up the motorcycles and then give her lessons on how to ride it. I just looked at her like she was crazy and then proceeded to go hunt and contemplate what was going on in her head.

Since I couldn't go down the reservation myself, I spent the next following Saturdays relaxing in the forest or at the library. I tried not to worry too much—Bella did always tell me what she and Jacob worked on. Granted, it was never anything too technical; Bella was smart, but cars and how they worked was something that was way off her radar. Despite all this, I dreaded the day that the two finished the bikes and were able to ride them.

I wasn't the only one who felt the same way. The Saturday before the bikes were finished, Bella came home and said that Jacob wished he had drug out the rebuild a little longer. She then confessed to me that Jacob had been harboring a little crush on her. I did the only thing I could think of doing--I warned to be wise in her judgment with the kid. I didn't want something to happen and have one or both of their hearts broken.

Unfortunately, they both ended up with broken hearts anyway. Within the next month, Jacob shot up to 6'7", grew muscles that no sixteen-year-old should have and had his temperature shoot up. Once again, I never actually saw this transformation, but Bella was starting to become concerned—especially after Jacob said that Sam Uley, the alpha of the pack (not that Jacob knew that), was watching him with the same intensity that he watched Jacob's friend Embry Call.

I wished that was the end of the story. However, I've never been one to have my wishes granted or luck on my side. Jacob soon joined the wolf pack, and I had to become formally introduced to him. He, unsurprisingly, was not very thrilled to find that a new vampire was living in such close proximity to Bella, Charlie, and the people of Forks. However, given that Jacob gave up his right to be alpha, he had no say in what I could or could not do as long as I obeyed the restrictions in the treaty.

Given Bella's nosey nature, it was no surprise that she began to investigate why Jacob was suddenly avoiding her. It took her about a month, but by mid-April, she had found out the truth of the La Push wolf pack. She also found out that I knew all about it; needless to say, she was not very thrilled about that one. That was our most extensive conversation to date, and it mostly consisted of me explaining (over and over again) that there was a certain honor code and code of ethics when it came to being a supernatural creature. They trusted me to uphold the treaty, and I trusted them to not out me.

With Bella now in the know of the goings on of La Push, she began to spend more time with the wolves. I knew, with a sense of dread, that everything was going to be coming to a head eventually. By the end of April, Bella was obsessed with her adrenaline rushes. She began to find new and more dangerous ways to get them too. On top of that, we had a rogue vampire that was going around—come to find out, she was hunting Bella 

I'm known to be pretty cool and collected (on occasion), but I damn near lost my voice with the scolding I gave Bella for not giving me all the details. She caved and gave me the Cliff Notes version of what happened in Phoenix and why this red-head was after her. I then met with the wolf pack and—after a lot of debate and convincing—decided to help join in the hunt to catch her 

Which brings me back to Bella's adrenaline rushes: the dummy decides to go "cliff diving recreationally" while we're on the hunt for this vampire and nearly gets herself killed. Then, come to find out that one of the Cullen's came back to check on her...but that's where the story truly starts.

* * *

_**AN:** Sorry that this isn't an exciting chapter. This story could've started at the end of New Moon but, while writing out the plans, I realized that it should begin at the beginning of New Moon and then I could write a chapter (like this) that skips over the few months that Bella spent with Jacob._


End file.
